Sweet Dreams, Julianna/Transcript
(The Kidz Bop kids get back on their tour bus.) Isaiah: Wow, that was a fun sleepover with Courage and Android 18. Alana: I know, right? Jacob: Except when Olivia and Isaiah were arguing. Alana: I know, but it's okay now. Isaiah: (yawns) I am exhausted. Tomorrow we have another show to do in Texas. Layla: Yes we do, so let's get ready for bed. Isaiah: Olivia, I'm sorry for arguing with you last night. Olivia: Well, I hope that WE don't have any more problems again. Thanks for apologizing. Julianna: I'll shut all electronics off so we won't have electric disease. Isaiah: What about Android 18? Julianna: She's not an electronic. She's just an Android. Courage: Goodbye KB Kids. (Julianna peaks out a window and sees Courage) Julianna: See you tomorrow Courage. (8 Hours later, at 10 PM, The kids are asleep) Julianna: (Snores and mumbles Sierra's name in her sleep.) (Jacob wakes up.) Jacob: What the what? Jacob: Isaiah, did you hear that? (Isaiah wakes up) Isaiah: Huh? What is it Jacob? Jacob: I think Julianna is dreaming. (Julianna's dream begins) (The door knocks) Julianna: Who's there? I'll get the door. (Julianna opens the door) Sierra: Hi. Julianna: Sierra? I thought you were all done with Kidz Bop. Sierra: I just came to reunite with you. Julianna: (cries) Oh I missed you. (Julianna hugs Sierra, crying tears of joy) Sierra: Aww... Julianna: How is life? Sierra: It's going great! I love hanging out with my family. But I just got homesick, and missing my Kidz Bop friends. Julianna: I am happy you came back to be in Kidz Bop again. (Cries tears of joy) Sierra: I am happy to see you, too. Julianna: Would you like to meet the new Kidz Bop kids? Sierra: Sure, I would! (10 minutes later, they both arrive at the studio.) Isaiah: Oh my goodness. Is that Sierra? Julianna: Yes. She is going to reunite with Kidz Bop. Stephen: Oh boy! Julianna: The reason why Sierra came to reunite is because she is homesick and misses us. Layla: Awww... Julianna: Sierra, these kids are Alana, Jacob, Stephen and Layla. They replaced Freddy, Ahnya, Cooper and Shane. Jacob, Alana, Layla & Stephen: Hi, Sierra. Nice to meet you. Isaiah: This girl right next to me is Olivia. She came with Shane and Indigo after you left. Sierra: Nice to meet you, Olivia. Olivia: Nice to meet you too, Sierra. Jacob: Would you like to see the recording studio? This is where we record our songs and albums. Sierra: Yes, I would. ( All of the KB kids walked into the recording studio.) Isaiah: '''Sierra, do you remember the recording studio? '''Sierra: Yes, I do. Julianna: On January 18th, we released our latest album "Kidz Bop 39". Would you like to hear one of the songs from the album? Sierra: Yes. ( Julianna plays the song " Girls Like You".) Sierra: Oh cool! Julianna: I'm glad you liked it. Sierra: Can I perform on your new stage? Julianna: Sure. (15 minutes later) Julianna: We're gonna be ready. Sierra: It's gonna be exciting. (3 hours later) Sierra: The show was so much fun! Julianna: Hi Lambie and Stuffy. Stuffy: Your show was amazing! Lambie: I agree. See y'all another time! Julianna: Bye! (4 hours later while Julianna, Sierra, Jacob, and Isaiah were all riding in the bus.) Julianna: Can you not believe it? Sierra: I know, right? The show was wonderful! Julianna: Also we have a new friend. Sierra: What's it's name Julianna: Android 18, and she's a girl. Sierra: You're talking about that Cyborg lady on a Karate TV show? Julianna: Of course! (The scene switches from dream to reality) (Courage jumps off of a plane and takes out a parachute.) Courage: ♪ 'Cause I don't care. When I'm with my baby, yeah. All the bad things disappear. ♪ Jacob: Strange. Someones singing "I Don't Care." Isaiah: Sounds like a dog we know. Jacob: Courage? Isaiah: Yeah. Jacob: But how?! I thought he was terrible at singing! Isaiah: Hush, Jacob. Julianna, Alana, Stephen, and Layla are sleeping. Jacob: Sorry. I was just shocked. Isaiah: It's okay. (The scene switches back to the dream) Julianna: I'm glad that you're a Kidz Bop kid again! Oh I love you, Sierra. Sierra: I love you too. (The scene switches from dream to reality) (Courage goes through the door on the roof of the bus as he gently enters through the door while the vehicle was moving) (1 hour later) All KB Kids wake up, except Julianna Courage: Good morning! Isaiah: Good morning, Courage. (1 hour later) Julianna wakes up Julianna: Guys, Sierra was in my dream. Courage: OMG! She was?! Julianna: Seriously, yes. She was reuniting with Kidz Bop. Jacob: Do any of you think Courage should come with us on the tour bus every single tour trip? All: Yes. Courage: (cries) Oh thank you, Jacob. (Courage hugs Jacob. Courage is crying tears of joy) Jacob: See how happy Courage is? Good boy, Courage! Julianna: And he's even crying tears of joy. Jacob: Smart, Kidz Bop like, adorable, handsome dog. (Courage Smiles) (Jacob grabs Courage and pets him) Jacob: Good dog. (Courage is relaxed) Courage: Ah. Better and refreshing. Jacob: Good. Layla: Jacob is like being so sweet to Courage. Julianna: He's always been our friend. (Jacob gently hugs Courage. Jacob kisses Courage on the nose) Courage: This feels relaxing, Jacob. Jacob: I love you, Courage. (Courage licks Jacob's face) Julianna: How cute? Courage is kissing Jacob. Courage: I'll kiss y'all too. (Courage licks everyones' faces 30-40 times each) Layla: You're cute, Courage. The EndCategory:Transcripts